


If There's Any Logic to the Universe(s)

by willshakeaspear



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willshakeaspear/pseuds/willshakeaspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of unrelated AU ficlets based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Stop Him Now

**Author's Note:**

> College roommates AU!

By the second semester, it was time to lay down the law. Spock and McCoy liked Jim, they really did, but they had serious majors they were concentrating on. They needed sleep. Jim staggering back to the dorm absolutely shitfaced and pounding on the door to be let in at ungodly hours couldn’t be handled anymore.

“Jim, next time you come back to the room wasted, I am not letting you in.” McCoy said, arms crossed, standing next to Spock and blocking Jim’s exit from the room.

“Aw, c’mon Bones,” McCoy bristled at the nickname Jim had given him. “I don’t do that too often-“

“The statistics show that you come home at three in the morning or later while intoxicated on average twice a week, excluding weekends.” Spock deadpanned. He was majoring in Physics and Calculus. Jim always joked he minored in Sass.

“What he said,” McCoy added. “Listen Jim, I’m in pre-med, and I can’t be getting up to let you in whenever you forget your key.”

“Are you worried about your beauty sleep?” Jim interjected, impish smile starting to spread across his face. “Because I assure you, you are absolutely-“

“Dammit Jim, you’re hopeless.” McCoy groaned, grabbing Jim and pushing him out the door.

“You guys know you love me, you’ll always let me in!” Came Jim’s muffled yell from the hallway.

About an hour later, while McCoy was reading up on immunology and Spock was studying for an exam, McCoy turned around in his chair to face his roommate.

“What do you think the likelihood of that talk penetrating Jim’s thick skull was?”

“Approximately 3.9%.”

And sure enough, late that night, the two heard the unmistakable sound of a very drunk Jim pounding at their door.

“BOOOOOOOOONES. SSSSSSSSPOCK. C’MOOOON GUYS, LET ME IN. PRETTY PLEEEEEASSSSSSE? WITH SUGAR ON TOP?! AND A CHERRY. I WILL THROW IN A CHERRY IF YOU LET ME IN.”

That went on for about ten minutes, and there may or may not have been a rendition of Killer Queen. Spock and McCoy stared at each other and then stared at the door.

“Perhaps we should-“ Spock began, resolve beginning to crumble as they heard the sound of a body sliding down the wall.

“No. No we should not.” McCoy finished. They would not open that door. They had warned him. Let him lay there and be pathetic. “We earned this, Spock. We earned this right to sleep without getting out of our warm, cozy beds to let that shithead in.”

And so they settled back into their beds, McCoy closing his eyes. He briefly wondered if Jim was alright or if he’d finally died of alcohol poisoning, but he shoved the doctor in him down and went to sleep.

Or tried to.

But gradually the sound of panting and scraping reached his ears. He opened one eye and glanced sideways at Spock, who was peacefully sleeping once again. He looked at his phone to make sure no weird music had mysteriously come on. It hadn’t. 

He jumped as the window opened loudly. His left eyebrow went sky-high as a hand gripped the ledge, followed by an arm, a shoulder, and finally the head of James T. Kirk appeared. Spock sat up in his bed as Jim hauled the rest of himself in and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

“Jim?” Spock called cautiously.

“You bastards-“ panted Jim. “-wouldn’t let me in. Jokes on-“pant” you, fuckers.”

“Did you climb in here?”

“Yeah,” Jim said, raising his head and grinning. His yellow hoodie was stained with something dubious. It looked suspiciously like blood, but could easily be dirt. McCoy hoped for the latter. 

“We live on the third floor, Jim.”


	2. The Neighbor Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oh-No-Neighbor-Boy-Is-Hot AU. For some reason, I have a headcanon where Jim loves Queen, in all universes.

Jim was going into his senior year when his mom is transferred to Atlanta for a year to a different base. It’s a nice house that reminds him of the one in Riverside, but that was mostly where the similarities stopped. It was hot as balls, all the time, and while they got some scorchers in the Midwest, it had been nothing like this. In Iowa the farmlands stretched acres, and thus the space between Jim and the neighbors (his grandparents) had been much larger. Here he could see directly from his upstairs window into the upstairs window of the house next door.

At first, Jim didn’t really give a thought to that window. He knew vaguely about the family next door, from snippets of conversations between his mom and Frank that he overheard. They had a son a few years older than Jim, already well into pre-med, something about “carrying on the family practice”. Then one summer night, Jim started to care about that window a whole lot.

Because the neighbor boy was hot. 

And Jim could see right into his room.

So when Frank coerced Winona into being a decent neighbor and going over to introduce themselves, Jim was only too happy to come along. He played the agreeable young son to Mr. and Mrs. McCoy, and then turned his attention to the corner of the room where neighbor boy stood.

“Hey, Jim Kirk.” Jim smiled his patented James T. Kirk Smile, with the hint of a smirk that usually drove everyone wild. Neighbor boy extended his hand, looking grumpy. 

“Leonard McCoy.”

“Leonard?” Jim snorted. That was unexpected. “A bit old-fashioned, don’t ya think?”

“It’s a family name,” Leonard responded, scowl deepening. “Don’t be an ass.”

Jim could hear a hint of a southern drawl, and he had to say, it did not lessen how attractive he found him.

"You study medicine?"

“Yeah, I’m on track to be a surgeon.”

“So, I bet you know all of the 207 bones in the human body.” Jim prodded, his smirk spreading.

“There are 206,” Leonard corrected, and catching on to Jim’s line, added “and don’t even try that joke on me.”

Jim burst out laughing, and as he exited the house, shouted “See ya around, Bones!” over his shoulder. He laughed louder when he heard the answering groan. This will be the start of a beautiful relationship, Jim thought.

—-

From that moment on, Jim did everything he could to get Bones (as he’d taken to calling him)’s attention. He threw little pebbles at his window at night. He sang really loudly, off-key, to old Terran classic rock. Mostly at around one in the morning, much to Bones’ aggravation. When Frank had him mow the lawn, Jim peeled off his shirt as he worked. This could be taken as innocent due to the heat, but it was purely to show off his abs as Bones stalked past or happened to glance out the window.

“Dammit Jim, I’m trying to sleep! Would you pipe down?”

Jim answered by turning up the music, and belting out with Freddie Mercury, “Can anybooooody find meeeeeee somebody to loooooove?”

—-

“Put a shirt on, you’ll get sunburnt.”

“Worrying shows you care!” called Jim in a sing-song voice.

“I do not.” Bones replied, turning back for a second to add emphasis. Color was building in his cheeks, from heat, annoyment, or embarrassment Jim didn’t know. For his purposes, he’d go with embarrassment.

And one night, the window across from Jim’s was actually open. It was practically an invitation. Grabbing a page from the back of one of his textbooks for the rapidly approaching school year, he scrawled “Go on a date with me?” and carefully shaped it into a paper airplane. He steadied his hand, aimed, and fired.

A muffled crunch and “what the…” came from Bones’ room. Then, not two minutes later, the window slammed shut and a scarlet-faced Bones appeared. He raised his arm, and in red markers, wrote “NO” in large letters on the panes.

For a second, Jim was silent. Then, he howled. Tears were streaming from his face he was laughing so hard. And if, through squinted eyes, he caught a glimpse of Bones laughing too, well that just made it even better.


End file.
